Talk:Arashi Kagami
Somebody change the name of the artical to "Arashi Tsukiookami". /* bloodline */ dude the sharingan is off limits dude you need to get permission from admens and they never give permission for that sorry dudeShirokei1 15:09, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks you for birnging this to my attention, Shirokei. He is correct. As of June 24th, 2010, Sharingan and Uchiha are completely off limits. The only exceptions are users that had an Uchiha before that date. So, please remove within the week or Arashi Shishio could be deleted for defying the ban on Uchiha/Sharingan. Sincerely, れび (talk to Joker!) 15:15, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ::This is your second warning, REMOVE the sharingan from this character!-- 楽しい Vui (吐露) 14:26, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :: Sorry guys i didnt see this until now, but its already gone anyway. I would like to mention that as of today, rules regarding the sharingan have been removed. --'User:Thepantheon 02:23, October 29, 2010 (UTC) please remove the Seven Swordsman Swords Please Remove, its too much to add to a single character--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 03:27, January 14, 2011 (UTC) If I am not mistaken we no longer enforce godmodding rules, so he has the freedom to make his character as strong as he wants to and he can give it all the swords if he wants to. I totally agree with you that he ought to remove them to improve the quality of the character but you can't really order him to do so. If on the other hand this was a request, one that he can agree to comply to or ignore, then ignore my comments. --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 10:04, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Its not a godmodding thing, Its a quality thing. Adding them to the page is far too much and over all ruins the quality...and considering hes not a mist ninja how the heck did he get them? This is a request and if he ignores it his article is against the manual of style, which is strongly enforced.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 11:06, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Ah, thanks for pointing that out then. Not aware of the exact contents of the manual of contents so.. Anyways makes sense then, it is kinda stupid for a single person to possess all the seven swords, even more so if he's not from the mist. Lets see if our friend here will be reasonable or not then. Cheers! --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 18:16, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :Um Arashi, seeing as Hes not a Kiri ninja (it does say he's in affiliation with Konoha not Kiri) He wouldnt inherit the Swords of the Seven Swordsmen of the mist even if the group disbanded it makes no sense in my opinion but at least you reduced it to just two swords i guess thats A start.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|楽しい''']] (talk to Fenix!) 15:42, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Don't Worry Im not done editing Arashi. He will be more mist-character like and he will have a reason to use the swords. No offense But arashi tensei seems a bit overpowered, and why are you using the coolest line of Kakashi?:P But really, tone it down a bit, by the way wasn't Lightning release armor, banned? Black Lightning It has been stated only Darui and the Third can use Black Lightning, unless you have a valuable backstory or reason, please remove it. Also, you can't use the Lightning Release: Descending Blanket or any of my techniques without permission. Kai - Talk 18:06, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Response to Comments I do constent changing to my character, i might not keep even keep Black Lightning, whenever i get an idea, i post it here, but if i can think of any good reasons, i remove it, such as the Sharingan. : You might want to stop constantly changing the name of your character, it's gone from Arashi Kagami to Shishio, to Terumi, to Hozuki, to Gedou, to Tensei, to Shihoin, to Hibukuro, to Funzen, to Hozuki, to Shimura, to Uchiha. That can cause a HUGE problem in continuity and in RPs. I count 12 surname changes in just the names I've listed. Its time for you to pick one and stick with it. --- Ten Tailed Fox 19:57, May 22, 2011 (UTC)